peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun-Da-Mental
Fun-Da-Mental is a British-based multi-ethnic hip-hop–ethno-techno–world fusion music group formed in 1991. The group is notable for its energetic fusion of Eastern and Western musical forms, for its outspoken political stance, and for its strong Islamic affiliation and advocacy. Fun-Da-Mental's political stance has led to the group earning the label "the Asian Public Enemy". The group's work has led to international attention and collaborations with artists from Pakistan, South Africa and Siberia. The core member of the group is Aki "Propa-Gandhi" Nawaz (real name Haq Nawaz Qureshi), who was originally a member of Southern Death Cult. Links to Peel Peel discovered Fun-Da-Mental in 1992 through the Nation Records Label, which was co-founded by core member Aki Nawaz, back in 1988. The group did several sessions for his show and on the 05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) programme, Peel mentioned before playing the Wrath Of The Black Man single, that one of the best sessions he had from last year came from the ensemble: "One of the very best sessions we had last year came from Fun-Da-Mental. I think they're about to record another one today, or tomorrow. This is their current record. This is a stormer, so leave your radios turned up loud." In the late 90's, Peel interviewed Aki Nawaz in Bradford for the Sounds Of The Suburbs: Bradford TV episode, where Aki described his upbringing. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-09-08. Broadcast: 06 November 1992. Repeated: 11 December 1992 *Peace Love And Was / Sister India / Wrath Of The Blackman 2. Recorded: 1993-04-06. Broadcast: 07 May 1993 *Front Line / Tribal Revolution / Country Man 3. Recorded: 1994-07-03. Broadcast: 16 July 1994 *Justice Or Just Defy / The Truth Commission / Mr Bubbleman Other Shows Played ; 1992 *20 March 1992: Janaam (12 inch) Nation *11 April 1992: Janaam (12 inch) Nation *21 August 1992: Azaan - The Calling (12" - Ghandi's Revenge) Nation *31 August 1992 (BFBS): Azaan - The Calling (12" - Ghandi's Revenge) Nation *04 September 1992: 'Azaan - The Calling (12 inch)' (Nation) ;1993 *27 February 1993: Wrath Of The Black Man (12" - Sista India / Wrath Of The Black Man) (Nation) *12 March 1993: Wrath Of The Black Man (single) Nation *27 March 1993: Wrath Of the Blackman (12" - Sista India / Wrath Of The Blackman) Nation *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Wrath Of The Black Man (single) Nation *10 April 1993 (BFBS): Wrath Of the Blackman (12" - Sista India / Wrath Of The Blackman) Nation *15 October 1993: 'Countryman (12")' (Nation) *22 October 1993: 'Tribal Revolutions (12")' (Nation) *29 October 1993 (BFBS): Tribal Revolution (12" - Countryman / Tribal Revolution) Nation *13 November 1993: Countryman (Homeland Mix) (12" - Countryman / Tribal Revolution) Nation ; 1994 *19 March 1994: ‘Dog-Tribe (12 inch)’ (Nation) *01 April 1994: ‘Dog-Tribe (In’ Stru’ Mental Pri’ Mi’ Tive Mix) (12 inch - Dog-Tribe)’ (Nation) *15 April 1994: Dog Tribe (maxi-single) Nation *16 April 1994: ‘New World Order (Various Artists CD - Volume Nine )’ Volume *23 April 1994 (BFBS): New World Order (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume *30 April 1994: New World Order (v/a CD - Volume Nine) Volume *21 May 1994 (BFBS): New World Order (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume ;1995 *07 July 1995: When I Want Your Opinion, I'll Give It To You (CD – With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation *04 August 1995: Chains With Names (CD - With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation *12 August 1995 (BFBS): 'Chains With Names (CD-With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice)' (Nation) ;1997 *19 March 1997: ‘Ja Sha Taan (12 inch)’ Nation *08 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Ja Sha Taan (12")' (Nation) ;1998 *12 May 1998: Ja Sha Taan (album - Erotic Terrorism) Nation ;2001 *10 May 2001 (Radio Eins): The Last Gospel (album - There Shall Be Love!) Nation ;Other *Peel Out In The States (Program 02): 'Gandhi's Revenge (12")' (Nation) See Also * Det-Ri-Mental External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Bandcamp Category:Artists